Conventional engine knock detection systems typically rely on a plurality of sensors disposed at various locations of a vehicle engine to identify an engine-knock condition. While such sensors adequately provide an accurate indication of engine knock, such sensors are costly and result in a complex detection system. Furthermore, such sensors are sensitive to the particular placement on and around the engine, thereby resulting in increased system design costs and limited sensitivity to engine knocking during operation of the engine.